


The New Guardians Of The Galaxy

by 1Storywriter1



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Carol Danvers & Peter Parker friendship, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Outer Space, Peter Parker is Star-Lord, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Rocket Raccoon is Responsible, Spaceships, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: It has been ten years since Thanos snapped.The Avengers never came back together. There was no time heist. All that's left is a universe with half its population gone.But the galaxy still needs guardians, and this group is ready to handle the burden...
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Nebula, Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Nebula & Rocket Raccoon, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	The New Guardians Of The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> As you can tell, this is a new story, and I've finally written something in the MCU... sort of.  
> I'll say right now, this story is sort of a test you could say. If you like it and want to see it continued, just comment that when you finish the story.  
> Anyways, go read it now. Enjoy :)

On the unassuming surface of the dark grounds, a figure stalked along, movements completely drowned out by the winds and pelting rains of an ongoing storm. The figure walked a few steps before stopping, surveying the area. Before continuing on, a button was pressed on the wrist, and a light extended across the floor. When the walking continued it stayed that way for several minutes, until a crackling rattled around the man’s head, causing him to bring a hand up, activating something on his helmet.

“Yes?” the man asked. He smirked at the sounds of a scuffle on the other end before he was answered. 

“Where are you”, a male’s voice finally asked after a moment. “Wait- lemme guess, you dro-”

“I dropped down early”, the other man replied, not hiding the glee in his voice. “When’ll you learn, Rocket? Never leave me unattended in the docking bay.”

There was another annoyed groan. “I’m gonna kill you, Parker. And that’s after everyone else kills you.” There was a chuckle as Rocket continued. “Just wait another five minutes and we’ll be there.”

“I’m here”, Parker replied, swaying his light over a huge door to what looked like a fortress in front of him. “Just get here in time for extraction. Who knows what’s been hanging out here…”

Before more could be said he disconnected the call. Double-checking the door, Parker realised- quite anticlimactically- that there was no elaborate and secret way to open the door. He simply pushed it open, giving a disappointed sigh before moving in. The wrist light flashed over the inside of the fortress as he walked, exposing an extremely bare landscape. Another disappointed sigh followed at this discovery. 

“So much for exciting”, Parker quipped as he kept moving further inside. When he reached what seemed to be the central room, a giant space, he heard shuffling. The man quickly turned, drawing his blaster at an impossible speed and pointing it at the sound’s source. After a moment he put the weapon away, letting out a breath. “I really hate how you’re that quiet.”

The newcomer shrugged. “Nice to see you too, Peter.”

“Likewise, Captain.”

As he turned and started searching the area again, he missed a grin from his good friend and teammate known as Captain Marvel. Carol followed close behind, using a glowing fist as a light source. “You didn’t wait for us.”

Peter huffed. “I know. And Rocket already gave me the murder talk.” When there was no reply he glanced back, seeing the woman’s blank look. “Alright. There’s better ways to make me cave than empty staring you know? At least talk back.”

“Not feeling like it”, the Captain replied. The two traveled down a long corridor, easily noting how empty this place was. She suspiciously squinted at their surroundings. “It’s weird, isn’t it? We have proof there’s something here- along with a load of sources- yet this place is deserted.”

“Not… quite”, Parker drawled, slowing down until he was standing still in front of a wall. He pressed on the side of his helmet, causing the lenses to glow a bright blue. It cast a light on the wall, visibly outlining a hidden door. The man made a sound as he deactivated the light, then pressing a hand to the wall. He saw his friend giving a peculiar look and gave a simple answer. “Spider-sense and alien tech are real nice at locating hidden objects. Wanna put this thing down?”

Captain Marvel nodded, and once Peter had moved to the side slammed her fist into the wall, bringing it down. When the dust settled the two saw the newly revealed room, both giving victorious, quiet exclamations. Stepping in they looked around, stopping in their tracks at a very out of place object.

“Guess we found our anomaly”, Peter muttered. Carol silently nodded along. Without even thinking about it Parker put a hand out, stopping his partner from moving forward. “Alien 101: don’t walk right up to an unidentified egg thing.”

The Captain took a step back. “True. And thanks for reminding me of _that_ scene.”

“When the chest burster comes out of Kane?”

“ _Yes_ ”, Carol sneered, lighting up her fists. “Should I just blast this thing now?”

Parker shook his head. “No. We’ll wait for the others to get here. Doesn’t seem like a threat at the moment…” Alas, despite these words it would be the exact opposite. Just after saying those words, an all too familiar buzzing rang in Peter’s head, causing him to turn around. He widened his eyes at the sight in front of him. “That-- this is a threat though.”

That got his friend’s attention, the woman turning around and having a reaction identical to the man’s. “Holy… when I say run, Peter, _run_.” Before he could say anything, the Captain had blasted the hideous new arrival in the chest, sending the creature back and sticking it into the wall. “Run, now!”

Peter complied, jumping out of the room and bolting down the corridor. Carol was right beside him moments later, flying next to him. They heard a screech behind them, and then suddenly four creatures were now behind them. They were spindly creatures, large in height with big, red eyes along with long, flat heads. After another screech, collective this time, they advanced eerily fast. Without even a notice Carol grabbed Peter, then zoomed through the building.

“These things are bad. Threats, definitely threats!” Peter exclaimed, throwing his composure out the window, wildly blasting the creatures behind them. As the two of them got back to the entrance they sailed through, right back out into the open darkness of the world. They could still hear faint shrieks, but that was only because of enhanced hearing. The two teammates hoped that meant they had a moment.

“So the sources were right”, Carol breathed out. “There is definitely something living here now. And they don’t seem friendly.” She threw a quick glance at Peter, and seeing his pacing continued her thoughts. That was normal behavior, she’d learnt over the years. “I wonder what those things were”, she pondered.

Only a few moments later, just as the creatures’ shrieks were starting to become very noticeable again, lights beamed overhead, showering the two humans- or half-humans at least. With a small hop the Captain floated up to the ship, and a press of a button and Parker was rocketing up as well. The moment they were inside they ran into the cockpit. 

“Rocket, we need to get outta here”, Peter frantically blurted, startling his teammate. He complied though, shooting their ship higher up and eventually out of the atmosphere. Once settled the pilot frowned.

“Alright, now tell me what’s the matter”, Rocket demanded. “Nebula and I didn’t even touch down.”

“That’s good!” Parker cried. “Carol and I searched the place. It seemed empty for the most part but then- you’ll never believe this- there was this egg thing, and then an alien none of us have seen before I’d bet, followed by even more and none of them were happy we were there!” The man took a breath, calming himself before continuing. “Those things were unnatural, right Carol?”

“I’ve never seen something like it”, she confirmed, crossing her arms. “Not Kree or Skrull. Wasn’t Chitauri either. More insect-like.”

“How about Badoon?” Rocket asked. “Maybe even D’Bari?”

“Negative”, Parker answered. “Not even an offshoot; could tell just by looking at them. It’s trouble. I think we’ll need some help from some higher ups. Is Ryder in this system at the moment?”

“Not that I know of”, Rocket supplied. He gave a tired sigh before continuing. “Eh, we’ll come back in a few days more prepared. And all at the same time, _Parker_.”

The man gave a sigh, flopping down onto his seat. “Won’t get a peep from me, old pal. This high flyer’s going to stay low for a while. No need for unnecessary jumps I’ll say.”

His companions hummed. “Unlikely”, Nebula piped up from behind, making everyone jump. At the looks she received, she stayed neutral. “What? I’m stating simple, deducible fact.”

“She’s got a point”, Rocket admitted, pointing at Peter. He groaned, but hid a smile between the hands on his face. “So this place is off limits for the time being?” He got a positive from Carol, giving a nod in return. “Okay. I’ll send a message out on the way.”

“Ah yes”, Peter groaned- yet again. “Meeting day. How ‘ _fun_ ’.”

“Aw, c’mon Pete”, Carol said with a shoulder nudge. “You know you love our meetings with the Avengers. Plus, in the flesh is way better than on hologram.”

“I’ll second that”, Rocket called out from the front. Nebula just gave a nod in agreement. Parker just sighed again, getting out of his chair.

“Fine. But if you ask me Earth is bleak and overrated. Wake me up when we get there.” He then left, leaving his teammates in the cockpit. Rocket just shrugged to himself before setting up the controls, then blasting the ship through space at high speeds.

**...**

They’d been sitting in an empty, defeated silence for a while now. Thanos had absolutely wiped the floor with them in their fight, and no one was in good shape now. The Titan had disappeared after acquiring the stone. They’d been beat; everyone knew.

“What’s going to happen now?” Peter Quill asked, holding his side. Silence still stayed, despite his breakage in it.

“Now we wait”, Nebula finally stated. “It is… inevitable.”

“Not bleak at all”, Tony Stark- Iron Man- sneered. He was sitting lopsided on a rock, blood still on the side of his face. “Couldn’t you just use a portal or something, Doc?”

Doctor Strange sighed. “Usually, but this was too much of a strain. I’m not too sure I could even get us back to Earth with my powers. It’s too far.”

“Too far? Come on Strange, you could at least try”, Tony groaned, running a hand through his hair. Strange seemed like he was about to speak again, but before he could Spider-Man jumped to his feet, startled. “What kid? What is it?”

“Something’s wrong, Mister Stark”, he said, a panging in his head almost like a headache. Yet, he realised it was something else; like it was somehow trying to warn him. “I feel -- something’s bad, _really_ bad, and I don’t know--”

He cut himself off when suddenly dust was in the air, and everyone looked over to see Starlord looking at himself in surprise. “Well, that’s not good…”

It only took a few more moments, and then he had disappeared entirely, only small grains of dust floating through the air. There was a momentary shock, until it happened again, then again and again, the ringing too unbearable in Peter’s ears.

“Mister Stark, I don’t feel-” Another cut off, as he saw the fate his semi-mentor was now submitted to. “Oh no, Mister Stark, no! Don’t go, please don’t go…”

Tony gave a sad sigh, realising it was now his time. “I’m sorry, kid. I’m sorry.”

Then he was gone. Peter stumbled back- from a mix of shock and the sudden emptiness in his head. The ringing had stopped entirely, the only sound he could hear now his own ragged breathing and the quiet, howling winds of this alien planet. He fell back, hitting the floor on his backside. He gave a small whine, sitting there, feeling cold and empty inside.

Everyone was gone, and there was nothing he could do…

“He did it.” The voice startled Peter, making him look up. The blue lady- Nebula he was pretty sure she was named- didn’t even look down at his lost expression, just kept looking to the sky. “He did it. Thanos decimated half of the universe.”

Peter let that sink in, still sitting, trying to calm himself. It took several minutes, but finally he composed himself then looked back up again. “W… what now?”

Finally, Nebula looked down at him, and if he looked hard enough Peter was pretty sure he could see the lost look in the woman’s eyes. “I don’t know.”

**...**

“Pete, it’s time to get up. We’re here.”

There was a small groan before Peter rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He blinked firmly, then stood up, walking out of the ship. He squinted for a moment at the sunlight before getting used to it again. It was a difference to the darkness of their last stop, and much brighter than space. 

He walked across the field, catching up to his teammates quickly. He zipped up his jacket and made sure he had quick access to his helmet as he walked along. “You guys left without me?”

“What? Afraid of getting lost?” Rocket mocked. “You walk about thirty steps and then here we are at the entrance. Rogers! Widow! Open the gate!”

There was a loud intercom’s buzz, and then the gates slowly rolled apart. The group walked through the moment there was enough space, not caring if the gates were still opening. After that it was about another two minutes then they’d made it to the large complex: the Avengers Compound.

No one bothered knocking, knowing there were cameras anyway so they just walked straight in. Reaching the main room in the compound, they found Captain America and Black Widow, or as it was nowadays just Steve and Natasha. The two gave an absentminded wave to the newcomers who just plopped themselves down in any available seat.

“Welcome”, Natasha said, pressing a button on the desk. “Let’s not waste any time.” The next moment a few flashes came down from the roof, and then three figures were suddenly in the room. Holograms. “Ready to start?” Nods all around. “Okay Guardians, you can go first.”

The group shared a look before Rocket let out an annoyed sigh, waving a hand to get the others’ attention. “Alright fellas. As you know we’ve been going around pretty hard the last few months. Missed a few of these. We’ve got some good news though: things are starting to quiet down in our regions. The inhabited planets’ populations are finally starting to develop a new kind of normal. We’ve got some possible bad news though…” He nodded towards Peter, and with a returned nod he took over.

“We jumped down to a supposed abandoned planet yesterday. Definitely wasn’t. Some unknown species had set up and they weren’t friendly.”

Natasha directed a concerned look to Peter. “Will you be able to handle it?”

“We’d like to think so”, Peter said. “But it’s up in the air. There must have been a few lurking around when Carol and I searched just one area, and they were hostile. I’m hoping we could contact Richard from wherever he is, but he’s got a lot on his plate as well.”

“He’s not here so he better”, Rocket quietly muttered. Peter briefly glanced over before continuing.

“We might be out for a while again though”, he said- even if a little uncertainly. “Just because things are getting better doesn’t mean there’s no more bad. We’ll try and help if any of you need us, but don’t think you’ll get a guarantee.”

“Understood”, Natasha replied. “Anything else?”

The Guardians shared a wondering look. Peter turned back to the Avenger just after. “No. That’s us done.”

A nod. “Alright. Rhodey, status report?”

**...**

Away, far, far away from Earth, an event was happening. Multiple planets and smaller systems were passed in the distance, until the event’s area could be reached: the home world of the now abandoned and extinct race called the Sovereign.

Deep in the chambers of the royal fortress, a pod sat. Like everything else around it, the thing was gold, along with the bright light on the top of it. A panel on the side monitored it, but at this moment the board suddenly flickered, eventually turning off entirely.

A hissing could be heard, and that hissing was followed by a clank as the front of the pod detached. A body fell out of it, slapping against the floor. A small groan was heard as the figure slowly brought a hand up to their head, running it through thick, blonde hair.

“Where… am I?” The figure wondered out loud. “Who… am I? Wait- I am… I… my name? I know my name.”

The figure stood up at full height, walking through the halls as it claimed old rags and suits, donning a makeshift uniform. Grabbing an old, rusty staff the person banged it against the ground. They frowned, peering in the emptiness. A thought dawned, eyes widened and their hand on the staff drew a firmer hold.

“My name is Adam. And I have to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end. For now?  
> Like I said earlier, if you think I should continue this say so, because this might be all it is if no one seems interested. I think I could make try and make it work if you wanted.  
> Either way, I'll leave it here for now. Until next time :)


End file.
